


Protection

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: With Therese working late, Carol spends a rainy evening with Abby.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 37





	Protection

Abby reaches to take Carol’s cardinal red coat from her inside the foyer of her own home. Draping the wool material, she steps over to close the door shut.

“Still raining outside?” the old childhood best friend asks.

“A drizzle,” Carol replies, drying off her red felt hat, which Abby takes from her. She steps aside, watching Carol smooth out her blonde curls with her long, slender fingers before moving onward to go put the belongings away in the coat room.

They settled themselves inside Abby’s living room with their packs of cigarettes, cups of hot lavender milk tea, and slices of marbled chocolate brioche Abby had bought at the market. 

“Remember that gun I purchased in Fairbanks?” Carol fiddles around her golden bracelet worn on her wrist. 

“I do,” Abby nods, blowing the steam off her tea before taking a careful sip.

“Therese got rid of it soon after Harge’s slimeball, private investigator recorded us. She threw it out.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“She already has made her mind on it. She doesn’t want a gun in the apartment, but I want to buy one for protection. We live in the city, after all. Two women, defenseless.” Carol shrugs and drops her hand to lay rest on her thigh. She sits at one end of the sofa with her legs folded underneath. Abby sits next to her with an elbow laying on top of the olive green cushioned pillow.

“You could try going for a dog...?” Abby suggests, watching Carol’s gray-blue eyes widen with horror. “Or not...?”

“A dog would have a hard time fitting through our work schedules. Plus, we barely have any yard space...” Carol leans over to break off a chocolate end piece of the brioche on a serving dish that was left in front of her on the coffee table. 

“Just get yourselves a can of pepper spray and be done with it. I don’t know what else to tell you, honey,” Abby scoffs.

Carol chuckles, thinking that idea wasn’t a bad one.


End file.
